


Torched Talon Tortures Town Teen

by AuntG



Series: Run Rabbit Run [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Candles, Episode: s05e02 Mortal, Fire, Firefighters, Lana's Canon Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: The Talon catches fire.
Series: Run Rabbit Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928863





	Torched Talon Tortures Town Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Continuation of Rabbit Heart.

By: Chloe Sullivan, Editor

October 6, 2005

Yesterday, at approximately 6:23 p.m. the Talon lit like a roman candle, which is just around the time that witnesses report it's owner ran out of the building stark naked.

I spoke to the firefighters on the scene who were treating local semi-nude studmuffin Clark Kent for smoke inhalation, and was told that the point of origin for the fire was one of the 962 candles found on the scene which had ignited a faux fur rug. The rug was made of acrylic, which is the most flammable of all textiles.* Thus, it is lucky that the damage was contained to just the top floor.

Furthermore, I was told by a sobbing Lana Lang today that Smallville Disasters, the insurance company that had ensured the Talon is refusing to pay out because the fire was ruled as the result of human error.

But don't worry readers, I have just been informed that Lana Lang's silent partner Lex Luthor is willing to pay for the damages.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fact
> 
> That bunny keeps nibbling.


End file.
